The material used at present for the bristles of brushes of the type defined hereinbefore generally consists of a polyamide. If it is desired to obtain a "soft" brush, not causing irritation for sensitive eyes, it is necessary to use bristles of a small diameter, e.g. 6 hundredths of a millimeter, so that the bristles display great suppleness. However, this results in the disadvantage, on the one hand, that a small bristle diameter of this kind will mean a wide turn along the entire length of the brush and, on the other hand, that it deposits very little product on the eyelashes. The space between each strand of small diameter is small and the make-up effect obtained with a brush of this kind is very natural, whereas, in most cases, it is desired to obtain a specific make-up effect.